Sixty Feet Under
by Azaketh
Summary: The battle for Sword Coast is over. But the battle to survive has only begun. How long can Ciara and her friends survive sixty feet underground?
1. Chapter 1

_Get up._

"No."

_Don't you dare say that. Get up._

"I'm done. We're done. My friends have already escaped... I want to die, I've earned my release. Don't make me suffer anymore..."

_Your going to leave her just like that? Leave all of them just like that? You've more spirit in you, I'm sure of it. You've always had more spirit then that._

She whimpered to herself. "Its too cold... I've tried, I've tried and tried and tried. Nothing moves... You should be gone too you know. I don't even know how I'm able to still talk to you..."

_I'm a part of you my dear... shard or not. _

"Shard or not...? What do you mean? Who are you?"

_I'm here for you, and there are others that are here for you as well. They await you._

"Await me...?"

_Get up._

--------------------------

Someone must have stuck copper coins in her mouth, sort of odd... nobody's ever done that to her before. I mean... she's been though some weird things in the past 5 months. Very very weird things. But... copper? What madness was this about? She hacked out a shuddering cough.

Ooooh. That was blood. Why was she somewhat not surprised?

"Oh gods! This is awful! S-Should we turn her over?!"

"Don't... it might not be safe to move her. Do ye two have any healing left?"

She tried to move herself... no go unfortunately. She opened her mouth to speak, nothing there either. She awoke to the realization that she was going to die regardless... this depressed her greatly. Her eyes were blank, hollow... but still... she could see, barely. She saw blood... an entire pool of it, surrounding her.

"I can heal her, though I don't have much left... but it can't end for her like this. It won't end for her like this."

A male...? she was working hard to put the fragments of voices together.

"I have a little left as well, lets hope it is enough to bring her back to us... you do have a few more potions, right Neeshka?"

"Y-yes... let me get them!"

Neeshka...? What? She must be hearing things now, they escaped... She tried to listen more when...

Holy!

Which, oddly enough, not only described how intense the feeling was, she was quite accurate as well. It was rather holy. She coughed, violently, More blood to add to the pool that was already around her. She involuntarily shook.

"Are ye trying to kill her?!"

... Khelgar?

"What? No! We're trying to save her!"

And Elanee as well... at least it sounded like her. She tried to say something to them, but it came out as a half-muffled gurgle. Whatever she was saying, it was bubbling into the pool of blood on the ground.

"She's trying to speak, I think its safe to flip her over... the wound must be on her chest as well."

And with that, there was an abrupt shake, then the entire planet started to shift around... suddenly everything was bright. Her glazed eyes looked about the room, slowly but surely the shaking and the shifting slowly stopped. She opened her mouth meekly.

"Ca-Casavir...?"

"Shhhh... do not speak my lady. Be still."

"What... how...? Why... are you here...?"

The sight of Casavir did not last long, others slowly started to push into view.

"Always trying to take the blows meant for me, aye Ciara?" She smirked slightly at the sight of Khelgar. "When are ya going ta learn that I've got the harder head around here?"

"Always one to snatch the glory, huh?" She said it in barely a whisper, some blood trickled down her lip as she smirked. "Next time I'll gladly let you take the axe to the head." ... someone gripped her hand tightly.

"Please... stop talking Ciara, don't hurt yourself more then you already are..." Ciara smiled gently, it was Elanee. Just as concerned with her well being as ever.

"Yes mum."

Elanee smiled despite the display of sarcasm, but it was a soft smile, worry still etched into her face and brow. Ciara shuddered as a tinge of pain worked down her spine. Maybe it was time to be quiet. Her ears perked up though, footsteps could be heard running towards them.

"The bag was flung all the way to the other side of the room! I tried to hurry but... Ciara!"

The tiefling practically slid over to the Aasimar, quickly taking Ciara's other hand. "I thought you were dead! Don't do that!" She was starting to get misty eyed.

"Oh Neeshka..." She smiled gently at the tiefling.

"No talking! Your drinking this right now!" Neeshka practically stuffed the potion into her mouth, Ciara's eyes bugged out as she almost choked. Casavir quickly took the bottle and glared at Neeshka, she bit her lip and looked away.

"Sorry..."

He sighed softly. "It is fine Neeshka... just... be aware of her condition."

She nodded meekly, gripping Ciara's hand a little tighter. Casavir lifted Ciara up ever so gently, until she was half-sitting. "Here... drink this slowly." Ciara nodded softly and took the potion down, trying her best to take it in little gulps. She looked up and smiled brightly at Casavir.

"What would I do without you guys?"

"You would be Dead?" Neeshka grinned wide. Elanee simply sighed at that and rubbed Ciara's rather cold hand. "Were just happy your alive."

The potion began to kick in slowly, she nodded.

"Hmmm... just one thing though."

Elanee blinked, "And what would that be?"

A moment of silence.

"What are you people doing here?!" Ciara hollered. It was quite apparent the giant gashes in her chest were healing up nicely. "You could have been killed! Crushed! Pancakes! I told you to-" Ciara began to hack up a storm, pushing herself gently into Casavir's chest, she whimpered and closed her eyes. She felt a hand brush up against her cheek, opening her eyes slowly, she frowned.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to yell like that..." Neeshka moved her hand and gave her a sly smile. Khelgar grinned as well, "Be honest lass. Would you have left us if we were to suffer the same fate?"

Damn, they got her. They got her good. "That's not fair and you know it." Casivir couldn't help but smile.

"Each and every one of us hesitated when Ammon created the portal. Those that are not with us now seek help." Ciara nodded weakly, then took a few more sips of the potion. She knew she was getting better, each sip tasted more and more terrible. She blinked, looking about. It was pitch dark, not that it was a problem for her or anything, she could see just fine but... she didn't recognize this place at all.

"Where are we?"

Khelgar kneeled next to Ciara and pat her on the head. "No place we can't handle lass. Were underground."

Ciara grumbled. "As lovely as dwarven holds are, I seriously doubt we've stumbled upon something that pleasing."

"Hardly" Neeshka said with a humph. "The floor decided to cave in on us, were lucky we're doing as well as we are."

Ciara nodded slowly... "Was I just unlucky? Seems like I got banged up the most. My chest... its not healing well..." She took another swig of the healing potion, it was true. She felt her wounds on her face, legs, shoulders, all heal up decently. And while her chest wound felt better, and got smaller, it seemed to refuse to go away. "I must have landed on a nasty rock or something... feels like someone decided to rip out the shard in my chest." She chuckled lightly.

The room became dead silent.

"Jeeze... I sorta meant that to lighten the mood, you know?" She chuckled nervously. "I hope I didn't offend..."

"Its not that." Elanee said in a whisper. "I..."

Neeshka was able to fill the void of words Elanee was unable to get out. "Look at your chest Ciara." She said it with a worried tone, it didn't encourage Ciara one bit.

She slowly looked down, there was a gash. A rather big gash. A gash that went from the top of her scar to the bottom of it. It was bleeding still, only slightly though, almost as if it was healing in its own twisted way. The blood was no longer flowing but the wound was still there, and it was pulsing too.

She bit her lip and looked away, disgusted at what she saw. "Oh gods."

Elanee looked away and nodded. "We managed to find a few shards of the sword of gith. We at first feared that we lost you. But. it seems there is a lot more to this then we thought."

Khelgar and Casavir seemed to be the only two who could actually look at the now slightly pussing wound. Khelgar walked over to where Casavir was holding her and began to bandage over the wound. Quickly followed by Casavir placing a blanket over her. Ciara whimpered again, she looked up fearfully at Casavir.

"What... does this mean? Am I tainted or something? Am I going to turn into some creature?"

Ciara's mind raced with thoughts. She was clueless for once, scared. She has not felt this insecure since her childhood, when she was but 7 years old. This... wound, where the shard once was, she felt so empty.

That's it... that's what she's been feeling ever since she woke up... empty. Like something inside of her was taken away, making her only half of what she was. She was afraid, very afraid, her mind was filled with horrid images of things that could happen, things that might happen because of this. Her friends being hurt, caused by some crazy betrayal from her deranged state. Another thought of her becoming some fierce creature, not unlike the King of Shadows, slaughtering her friends.

She winced and looked away, stop thinking like that! Your blowing this out of proportion!... At least she thought so... She's never felt like this before...Casavir frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sure you will be fine my lady... just relax. You need rest."

Ciara murmured to herself. "I was already sleeping..."

Elanee crossed her arms. "You were unconscious due to an injury Ciara. You need REAL rest." Ciara frowned, she looked to Neeshka whom gave her the same look. Looking to her last hope, Khelgar crossed his arms.

"You too Khelgar? Bah... okay okay..."

Elanee placed her hand on Ciara's forehead. "Things will be okay... we promise."

And with that, Ciara's eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, author type person here to say... this chapter was totaly unexpected, haha. I'm so serious about this. In truth, this chapter was supposed to be a sisterly talk with Neeshka and Ciara about what was going on with her wound, how they were going to get out of this situation, yada yada. And... well..._

_Yeaaaaaah. Don't ask. I don't know. This was not the original plan. I guess this proves the whole "Guys think about sex every 6 seconds" thing. Hah._

_So, after thinking about it for a few, I ended up liking where this could possibly go. And because of that, this is getting the "Shoujo-ai/Lesbian" stamp. If you don't like that sort of thing now's the time to stop reading. But because I AM going along with this, I vow to make this as tasteful and OC faithful as I can._

_Now then, on with the show!_

---------------------------

What time was it? Stupid question to ask herself, she hardly cared anymore. Regardless if it was night or day, she clenched her eyes shut, she wanted to sleep longer. Unfortunately that seemed to be going nowhere at the moment, while not exactly real sleep, she was down and out for a good eight hours. Be it struck unconscious, lack of blood causing her to pass out, or her very recent five real hours asleep.

And so, giving up, she opened her eyes. Slowly they came into focus, looking straight ahead where she could see the endless pile of rocks and rubble. Marble walls now totally destroyed, she smirked to herself.

"Gods, can we make a worse mess of things?" 

It took her a few moments to realize the room they were in was pitch black... poor Casavir, he was the only one in what remained of their group without some form of Dark vision. Ciara yawned and slowly pushed herself upright, Elanee and Casavir must have gotten their second wind as far as healing capabilities go, she felt as right as rain again.

Well... at least until she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She clutched at her chest, that feeling from before... it was back, and it was overwhelming every fiber of her being. She bit her lip and looked down, the bandages covering her wound... it pulsed. And it pulsed again, and again... Her eyes dilated, her breathing became more and more rigid, she couldn't help it. That feeling... it was so damned strong! She arched her back as she felt the wound under the bandages open wide, like some kind of mouth.

'Oh gods, What the heck is this thing?!'

She clutched at her chest violently, trying to close the mouth like wound with her hands... fingers sliding over the outside of the bandages with reckless abandon, trying to pinch the thing closed.

The very thought of what she was doing made her want to vomit. Her mouth opened wide, trying to scream for help, but nothing left her throat, just cold silence. She looked around in panic, but everyone was asleep. She moved her hands away from the wound, trying to reach out to the closest person, but Khelgar was completely out cold, and before she could get a chance to touch him, her hands snapped back to her chest violently. Another shock wave of pain.

Was she dying?! Why? what had that shard done to her?! Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes tightly, curling into a fetal position, still gripping at her chest recklessly.

'I don't want this, I don't want this, I do-'

And suddenly it stopped. Someone touched her shoulder.

Everything. The pain, the pulsing and opening sensations from the wound, those horrible, violent thoughts. She gasped for air and crawled backwards, right into someone... She squeaked! That same someone she backed into yelped as well, backing up quickly, as if terrified of what she had just bared witness to.

Ciara slowly turned around, face to face with Neeshka, the poor tiefling trying to make sense in what she just saw.

"Ciara... I..."

Unfortunately, that's all Neeshka was able to get out before Ciara almost literally flung herself at the tiefling, wrapping her arms around the tiefling and sobbing pathetically into Neeshka's chest.

"What's happening to me?!" Ciara spat out pathetically, in a way much like a sad, lost child would have sounded like. Neeshka didn't know how to respond at first, but to see the aasimar so... lost with herself was enough to make her demon blooded heart break. She frowned and wrapped her arms around Ciara, apparently it was her turn to be guidance for once.

"Shhhhh... don't cry..."

When Neeshka and Ciara first met the tension in the air was so thick you could probably have cut it with a knife. Ciara's runes flared to life, Neeshka's tail twitched, and both of their skin crawled at the sight of each other. It was not an easy thing to tolerate each other at first... After all, it was in their nature, their instinct to be wary of the opposite planetouched. But time pushed forward, and soon a few exchanged words turned into conversation, and after much talking they slowly learned just how alike they truly were. Opposites in appearance, same in mind.

Neeshka rubbed Ciara's back gently, watching the aasimar as her breathing slowed steadily.

"How in the hell's did this happen to you?"

She sighed, watching the weeping Ciara slowly stay her tears.

"I blame Grobnar. Just for convenience sakes."

Ciara's slow crying halted abruptly as she choked up a laugh. "Oh come on! The little guy has it hard enough!"

She looked up, smiling gratefully at Neeshka. Neeshka responded with a wide grin. 

"But its so easy to blame it on him."

Ciara 'humphed' and pushed herself up, crossing her arms. "Well, I think he was a fine addition to the team. Little guy had some magic in him, that's for sure." Neeshka could only grin wider. 

"True... he was certainly better at sneaking around then you were." Ciara stuck her tongue out at the tiefling, and she responded in kind.

But slowly, her face went from happy to a familiar shade of worry. "Are you... you know... okay? That looked awful..."

Ciara sighed, her smile to turned into a frown. "I don't know. I honestly don't. Its this wound... its doing things to me. I don't even know how to describe it." She looked Neeshka in the eyes, "I know I feel sort of hungry... I loose myself to the sensations. And it hurts, a lot." She sighed, clearly stressed out of her mind. "I've never felt so afraid before. I mean, this whole 'save the world' thing went right over my head. You know? I was shocked, confused, a little bit anxious and worried. But... I never felt this scared throughout this entire adventure." She shrugged at Neeshka, looking at the floor. 

Neeshka nodded slowly, "I don't know what to say..." her shoulders slumped sadly. "I wish I knew how to help. I'm really sorry..."

Ciara smiled meekly. "Don't worry about it, you seem to have chased it away.'" She chuckled to herself in a morbid way, Neeshka simply blinked at that last comment. Ciara eyed her carefully as Neeshka began to extend her hand towards her. "Um... Neeshka?" And suddenly Ciara's eyes went wide. 

Neeshka touched the now clenched shut wound. She bit her lip hard, feeling it pulse and tremble disgustingly as it tried to shut itself even more then it was now, as if it was terrified of the part demon. Neeshka wanted to turn away from the sight, but after a few more moments the wound slowly started to close. Neeshka felt it, looking on with an expression of half awe, half bewilderment. Ciara's eyes rolled back into her head, as if the feeling was too much to bare. The wound closed shut, leaving nothing but Ciara's old scar on her chest. She fell limply over onto the ground.

Neeshka looked on, wide eyed. 'Did... I just do what I think I did?'

Ciara slowly pushed herself up from the ground, looking up to Neeshka, just as wide eyed as the tiefling.

"What...? How...?" 

Neither had an answer, they just looked into each others eyes. They couldn't even think up something witty to say about what just happened... and that was rare. Neeshka's expression slowly changed from awe to complete joy, it was her turn to pounce the aasimar.

"Gack!"

The both landed on the ground with a thud, laughing happily at this new turn of events. 

"Neeshka! You were a cleric all this time?! By the gods, this changes everything!"

Neeshka grinned wide. "Wasn't it obvious? Every single time your back was turned I was putting out fires, healing little puppy dogs, and walking old ladies from one end of the town to the other"

Ciara turned to her side, resting on her arm.

"Ahhhh, it all makes sense now." 

Ciara once again turned over, onto her back, looking up at the rubble that trapped them far below the surface. "In all seriousness though. How did you do that?" Neeshka blinked at the question, not sure what to say exactly.

"I... well... I don't know?"

Ciara turned to Neeshka, who was now lying on her back as well. "Well... I owe you. More then you know. Though I would still want to get to the bottom of this. No offense Neeshka, but I never thought of you to be the person with a 'healing touch'"

Neeshka smirked. "None taken. You said it seemed 'scared' when I touched you. It was a crazy idea, but I guess it worked." She sighed to herself. "Sides... I can't loose the one person who actually gets me. Loosing you, after all that's happened would be..."

"Torture." Ciara said, finishing Neeshka's sentence for her. "You know... I thought I was the only one of my kind until I met you."

Neeshka turned her head towards Ciara and raised her eyebrow. "I don't see how I solved the problem angel girl." Ciara smirked.

"Eh. I know I know. What I mean is... well... another planetouched. Sorta odd things ended up this way, were supposed to be natural enemies." 

Neeshka shrugged at that. Ciara smiled gently, looking back up again. "But... that's not quite what I meant. You know how our kinds instincts are. You look at people the same way I do. We fear them, they're different." Ciara sighed softly. "Its our blood, I'm naturally wary of evil. Your naturally wary of good. Everyone has those qualities in them. So were always fucking paranoid. Its just the way it works for us."

Neeshka frowned, turning on her side towards Ciara. "I'm not wary of you anymore Ciara"

Ciara chuckled, turning to face Neeshka now. "And I'm not wary of you either. But for every bad thought you have, I in turn have a good one. Its just the way we are... that's why I made such an effort to be friends with you. I know what goes on in that tiefling head of yours."

She smirked and poked Neeshka on the head. "Sides, even I admit stealing is fun."

Neeshka grinned, waving her hand dismissively. "Bah, least you fight your instincts. Save the the world or not, there's no heart of gold here." Neeshka frowned softly, pointing at her chest. Ciara simply shrugged.

"It makes you exciting to be around. I enjoy it, see how lost I can get in this bad girl stuff before my blood snaps me back into reality." 

"Kinky." Neeshka said, grinning.

Ciara laughed. "Your a good girl Neeshka, just... stealing is your answer to handling what you are."

Neeshka shuffled in her spot a bit.

"I'd take you over Leldon any day of the week. I was kidding you know, for a fighter you could stick to the shadows well"

Ciara sneered at the name. Leldon.

"The buffoon? How'd you get stuck being his partner anyway?" Neeshka rolled her eyes.

"Long story, and I don't want to talk your ear off."

"By the gods, not that again." Ciara laughed. "Please, after what could have been saving my sanity from some demon in my chest. I think you are more then welcome to say whatever you want. 'Sides, I would love to know more about that." She grinned wide. "We've already shared how pathetic and sad our childhoods were. Talking about depressing shit and making it seem sadly funny seems to be what we're good at."

Neeshka shrugged at that. "Hmmm. I owed him debts. He wanted me as his partner to do his dirty work. I took his gold. The end! hooray!" 

"My god." Ciara said bluntly. "That was so action packed I think I have Goosebumps."

Neeshka smirked wide. "If we keep this up I think were gonna develop Sands sense of humor."

Ciara laughed, but there was a odd truth to it. They acted so different together then when they were with anyone else. When they both were with the others you can almost call what Neeshka and Ciara did shenanigans. But when they were alone together their humor got dark, cynical.

"Because we understand each other..." She whispered to herself. "I... thank you Neeshka."

She smiled softly at Ciara. ""I feel this strange, rosy glow all of a sudden. We don't have to hug, do we?" Ciara grinned, she asked the exact same thing back at the keep.

"Yep. I'm afraid we do."

"Sigh... the things I do for you." Ciara laughed and pulled Neeshka into a bearhug.

"What would I do without you?" Ciara said bluntly, giggling all the while.

She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the last bit of stress leave her body. Neeshka was comfy... very comfy actualy. Softer... Neeshka was softer then she thought... But something made her feel strange... something she couldn't put her finger on. She slowly opened her eyes, and what Ciara saw suddenly made her breathing slow.

Neeshka was face to face with Ciara now, her gaze met Ciara's naturally piercing one, starring deep into Neeshka's beautiful eyes. Their noses touched ever so slightly, but neither made a move... too frightened by what this meant, what was supposed to come next. It all felt comfortable... right... but every warning sign, every bit of sanity and normalcy screamed at them to stop. So they just stayed like that, stayed in that embrace for a long while. And suddenly...

"I-I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! Its just... I was thinking if we don't ever get out of here, and you've always been so nice to me and...and..."

Neeshka pulled away, terrified of what she just caused. Stupid! Stupid! What was she thinking?!

Ciara looked at Neeshka's reaction to what just happened, the expression on her face made Ciara feel awful. And with a sure look in her eye she pulled Neeshka back into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Neeshka looked up at Ciara, confused.

"Is this right Ciara?"

"I don't know if this is right..." Ciara said softly. "But I know it would be wrong to ignore it." 

And with that she leaned forward, and she kissed Neeshka soundly on the lips, her eyes fluttered and closed. It was so... so perfect. Neeshka's eyes went wide, trying to struggle away from this insanity! But she quickly melted into the embrace, kissing back just as deeply, just as lovingly. Their arms tangled around each other as they pushed closer and closer together. Neeshka whimpered softly as Ciara tilted her head to the side, getting better access to Neeshka's depths... and a few moments later it ended. They both looked each other in the eyes, shaking slightly. Ciara slowly lowered her head. 

"This is so fucked up..."

Why now? What brought this on now? Neeshka was a sister to her, not a lover! She was a tiefling. A woman. Neeshka shook her head slowly, pushing her face into Ciara's chest, whimpering like a child who did something wrong, and she was about to be scolded for it. Ciara wrapped her arms around the poor girl, stroking her hair gently.

"Sleep dear... we'll worry about it tomorrow. Okay?"

She simply nodded, her breathing began to slow steadily, and Ciara's petting seemed to put her at ease. Soon enough the tiefling was asleep. She looked at Neeshka, sleeping soundly in her arms... and she brought this down upon the poor girl. The both of them were so confused now. 

"What have I done to us Neeshka?" She whispered it more to herself then to the sleeping girl. "I'm so sorry..." 

And soon she too fell asleep. Apparently after all that the twelve hours of sleep wasn't enough.

-----------------------

_That wound's not gone yet. Not by a long shot._

_Azaketh_


End file.
